The Gift
by NeverQuiteFinished
Summary: Set after 3.06 "Mors Praematura". Root is very bored in her cage, but a surprise visitor makes her night quite interesting.


This is my gift for the tumblr Irrelevant Gift Exchange **2013 edition!** For the lovely enlightenight

-_Note- Set after 3.06 Mors Praematura when Root is still in the cage :D_

The Gift

She opened her eyes, once again disappointed at not having breached the space time continuum and escaped this wretched cell. The library had held such wonders to her in the past and breaking into it had been such an excitement. Now, however, Root wanted nothing more than to escape her prison cell and be free once again, free to reunite with _Her._

She climbed out of her makeshift bed. Harold had been so kind as to bring her a blanket and a few pillows, but there was no comfort on that bench, there was no comfort any place that kept her disconnected from God. It was such a dull existence. Nobody would play with her. The dog was even meaner than before and Bear was no too nice either, growling at her every time she was escorted to the bathroom. John had been ruthless with her, speaking only when necessary and regaling her with the coldest looks she had ever seen. She missed her playmate, the lovely Sameen. Her attitude had been the most entertaining part about her, and now she couldn't even have that as a distraction.

_Surrounded by books_, she thought,_ how symbolic_. She scanned her cell from her spot on the bench for the next riveting hardcover when, even in the darkness, she noticed something peculiar.

On top of a very organized pile of Asimov's lay an unknown object, slightly bigger than her ankle bracelet, and wrapped in what seemed to be newspaper.

_From Harold_? No, it was too haphazardly wrapped, if wrapped could be a word to describe the state of this box, and her keeper would not have been able to enter without her noticing him. It was not form John. The lap dog had no love for her and would hold no reason to give her anything but another strong verbal warning. No, this was much more than that. This was special.

As she approached the table upon which her mystery was set, she couldn't help but feel the air in the room grow thicker. She reached her destination and stood there, looking at the object, biding her time. Not long after, she got what she wanted.

"Are you going to open it or what?" the sound of her voice, of Shaw's voice, brought a smile to Root's face. She stepped out of the shadows, and when Root noticed there was no gun pointed at her, she realized this was a social call, and smiled wider.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the wrapping." Root turned towards her visitor, and flashed a come-hither smile. "You did such a beautiful job."

Sam walked towards her, slowly, menacingly, and Root felt a jolt of excitement rush through her. The last time she had seen her favorite playmate and ally, it had ended in a rather nasty way, and the mystery of how it would end this time intrigued her.

"Come to punch me again?"

Sam glared at her through thick lashes, but said nothing.

"You must have missed me then."

No response.

"I suppose Harold sent you to check on me."

"No, he didn't. He doesn't know I'm here."

That was something Root was not expecting, although she had hoped for it. This meant Shaw wanted to see her, and whatever was in the box was a secret.

"So what's this?" she asked, pointing at the object.

Shaw said nothing. She walked closer, leaned against the table and crossed her arms, never removing her eyes from Root. It gave her chills.

"A present?" Root asked, innocence dripping from her voice like honey. "How sweet of you to think of me." She reached out her hand and tentatively ran it up Shaw's thigh. She inched ever closer, her face close enough she could kiss the woman, but she wouldn't, not yet. "I will more than gladly pay you back in whatever way you see fit." She had moved her hand higher, but no sooner had the words left her mouth when Shaw gripped her wrist and pulled her arm up, sharply and painfully.

"Don't." she growled menacingly, and Root hid her pain with another smile. "You touch me with this hand again and I will break it." Shaw said.

She let her go and Root noticed the red marks that were left on her wrist. Sighing, she rubbed the area and attempted to assuage the pain, but got no results.

"Thanks for the warning."

She reached for the package with her unharmed hand and picked it up, weighing it and trying to guess what was inside.

"It's no fun if you guess." Shaw was saying as she walked over to sit on the "bed".

Root couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm really good at guessing, you know. For example, I can guess why you're here." She walked over, package in hand, and stood before the menacing woman. She leaned forward again, testing her luck, and whispered in her ear. "You _do_ miss me."

She could feel Sameen stiffen at the proximity but this time she did not move, and that gave Root all the permission she needed. "Don't you?" Root whispered again, leaning ever closer.

"So what if I did?" Sam's emotionless voice sweetened the air, but the woman would not look at her. Root however, made very certain to never tear her eyes away. She took in every inch of Sam's face, memorizing the color of her eyes, the shape of her eyebrows. She lingered on her lips, full and oh so kissable.

"You must promise me something." Root said.

"Must I?" Shaw sounded taken aback by the request.

"Don't hurt me again when I do this."

"Do what?" Sam looked at her, and when their eyes met, Root felt a twinge of fear, but she would not let that stop her, not now.

"This." She said, before closing the gap between them and kissing her.

It was very short lived.

Sam clearly did not like being surprised like that. She moved quicker than Root could register and before she knew it she was on her back with the hard floor beneath her and Sammem on top, straddling her. Her arms were pinned above her head by only one of Sam's hands and the package she had been holding was long forgotten, thrown somewhere during the struggle.

_Not much of a struggle, was it?_

"I told you not to touch me." Sam growled at her. John would have been quite proud.

"You told me not to touch you with my hand, which you are now really hurting by the way."

Shaw gripped her tighter.

Root winced.

They remained in that position for what seemed like a lifetime, and Root was becoming quite comfortable.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you _like _being in this position." She raised her hips and rubbed herself seductively on the other woman.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?" Shaw smacked her wrists against the floor and Root chuckled in pain.

"Lucky for you, I really don't." Root smiled at her and attempted to kiss her again.

Sam barely moved away and she allowed for their lips to brush each other lightly.

"Admit it. You like me." Root's breath had become hollow, the excitement of the situation getting the better of her, fogging her thoughts.

"No."

"What's in the box?" Root asked. She already knew the answer.

"A phone."

"It won't work in here."

"I rigged it."

"Why?"

There was a pause. No answer came. Root smiled, never breaking eye contact. She prepared herself for what happened next.

The kiss was harsh, angry. There was desperation etched in every movement of Shaw's lips. It felt like air, a necessity Root was not aware of until now.

Shaw's free hand roamed the curves of Root's body, leaving red marks on the skin under her shirt. They were calloused and rough, so unfitting for a woman with such soft curves of her own.

She kissed and nipped and licked Root's skin, an attack of desire that Root took in gladly.

But as soon as it began, it ended.

Root was left alone, the woman that infiltrated her cell gone as swiftly as she had arrived.

When she finally got her breathing to even out, Root seated herself back on her makeshift bed, package in hand. She opened it, took the phone out and smiled.

In the darkness that had now settled all around her, Root thought of the woman that never ceased to amuse her. Only the voice coming from the phone took her out of her reverie.

= Can you hear me? =

"Absolutely"


End file.
